Huang Zhong
Personality Huang Zhong is very courageous and quick thinker. Appearance Huang Zhong did not belong to any clan, so in his whole life, his only heir being Huang Xu. Because Huang Xu had been sick all these years, it made Huang Zhong worry so much that all of his hair turned white and causing him to appear much older. His armor is dark yellow, he had a full beard which length was already touching his chest. He is only average in appearance but his beard was very long, on his face is a lot of wrinkles. After his duel against Lu Bu, Huang Zhong's proud beard was lost, leaving only stubble under his chin. Telling the people, that he once had a long beard. History Huang Zhong is a native of Nanyang who later became a general in Changsha's commandery. Huang Zhong, one of Shu Country's Five Tiger Generals. The reason why he is not as famous as Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun, is because when Liu Bei recruited Huang Zhong, he was already at old age of 65 years. This veteran who cut down Xiahou Yuan personally in Mount Dingjun. Huang Zhong did not show himself at the early stages of this chaotic time which is the Yellow Turban Rebellion, because he was busy searching for a remedy for his son’s illness. Later, Liu Biao’s foster son Liu Pan discovered Huang Zhong’s prowess and then recommended Huang Zhong to Liu Biao. At the time he was Liu Biao's foster son, Liu Pan's man. He went to Jiangxia because there is a rumor that Jiangxia has a famous doctor, therefore he requested Liu Pan to transfer him to Jiangxia. But he could not find the famous doctor to cure his son. Original History Historically Guan Yu fought against Huang Zhong in Changsha commandery. At that time, Guan Yu was still in his prime and Huang Zhong was already old, but when they fought, Guan Yu was unable to defeat Huang Zhong in a fair duel. Only after feinting escape, could he defeat Huang Zhong. Abilities Huang Zhong is very strong, at the pinnacle of the super-class generals. He is a ferocious lion. Huang Zhong's strength is also almost on par with Lu Bu. Huang Zhong is not only a very powerful general but he is also very capable in leadership and strategy. With training soldiers, Huang Zhong’s and Zang Ba’s abilities are on par. Huang Zhong, one of Shu Country's Five Tiger Generals. Of the Five Tiger Generals Huang Zhong has the most skill in wushu. From Huang Zhong's first debut after being scouted by Liu Pan, in all the of the battles he participated in, no one could survive more than three bouts with him. A normal person can only draw a 1-dan bow, a person who can draw 2-dan bow can be said exist in only one in a hundred people. But this Huang Zhong's longbow is 5-dan. Ghost Arrow, made from glass. It is famous for its extreme fast speed, leaving no shadow, with tremendous penetrative power and is un-seeable with naked eye due to it reflecting light camouflaging itself when in day time. The Ghost Arrow can only used the very first time, because the second time it is used, the enemy would have discovered it. Using his whole quiver, he is able to shoot arrows one by one continuously just like a semi-automatic weapon, with no gap for rest. Faster than the projectile ejected by any modern semi-automatic weaponry, forming a straight line one after another, like a spear trying to stab the enemy. His weapon of choice is the hard longbow, however, he is known to wield the golden curved dao. Using a giant arrow made of black steel, as his ultimate move. Sometimes Huang Zhong will use the halberd privately to hone his skills. Due to his slash speed being very fast, it left a trail of gold like dragon's shadow. This is the “inner soul” of the golden curved dao. This golden curved dao's full name is Curved Dao of Gold Dragon which is the Huang's family heirloom and the mark of the gold dragon can only appear after Huang Zhong managed to build up his strength to the pinnacle of super-class generals. Skills * Dragon Slayer: Is a skill that can only be used by someone whose skill in the curved dao has already reached pinnacle of curved dao skill. The term “Dragon Slayer” harked from Zhuangzi and Lie Yukou anecdote. The anecdote told that one man from Zhu country wanted to study the “Dragon Slayer” technique. He sold all of his properties, closed his stores and gave all of his money to the people, then went to a mountain where he met a hermit who could teach him “Dragon Slayer.” After three years, he learned the “Dragon Slayer” technique and went down from the mountain, but due to peace times, he was unable to find work and could only work as a coolie in a rice shop. When Zhuangzi and Lie Yukou wrote that anecdote, they also provided another piece of information that the person from Zhu truly managed to learn the “Dragon Slayer” technique and that his skill in wushu was unmatchable, but due to peaceful times, the “Dragon Slayer” technique was no longer used, so it disappeared from history. Relationships * Liu Mang: Liu Mang rescued Huang Xu, Huang Zhong began to address him as little lord. Before, when Liu Mang rescued his son, he is truly grateful for Liu Mang’s medical skills, but after introducing the telescope to him, he became completely in worship of him. * Su Fei: He and Su Fei had worked together, although for a very short time. Huang Zhong really respected this young man. Su Fei understood when to advance and when to retreat. When Su Fei was his vice commander, he always called Huang Zhong “Old General Huang.” He also did not put on airs being Huang Zu's trusted general but continued to seek Huang Zhong's counsel. Normally Huang Zu will dispatch Su Fei as the commander-in-arms. But when Su Fei was recommended by Huang Zhong, it can be said Su Fei’s talent has been recognized by Huang Zhong. * Sun Ce: Huang Zhong really admired Sun Ce. At such a young age, he was already a warlord commanding 100,000 troops and able to become a hyper-class general. Although Huang Zhong himself was already a hyper-class general, his achievement is miniscule compared to Sun Ce’s. Huang Zhong was really envious of this Sun Ce. Sun Jian really had a good son. Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lu Bu Army